


Love Me Like the Rain

by louis_ass



Category: One Direction
Genre: Also I was going to write sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Or really write in general, Shower Sex, Smut, This was supposed to be hot but then it got fluffy, and that includes shower sex and I felt awkward writing with Harry topping lol oops, blowjob, but firm beliefs that Louis tops except in certain situations or occassions, handjob, i can't write smut, idk what else to tag, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_ass/pseuds/louis_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry shower sex. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like the Rain

"Fuck."

It's all Harry can say as Louis collapses on him, all sweaty and hot, smelling like sex and an aroma that is so uniquely Louis it almost hurts. In a good way, of course. Anything Louis-related is good; even the not-so-rare nipple tweaks. 

"Mmm," Louis murmurs, pulling out of Harry and flopping down next to him, breathing audibly a bit off. 

Harry tilts his head to the side to watch the boy breathe for a little while longer before he has a warm body at his side and a nose nuzzling into his neck in an endearing way that Harry can almost coo at. It's moments like these that steal Harry's breath away. Louis fits at his side in a manner that's almost too perfect to be true. His eyes are shut peacefully and his long, full lashes fan across his cheeks that seem to look exceedingly softer after sex, making him look angelic in every way possible. His tattoos litter his body, bigger than Harry's but lesser in quantity. His caramel skin is glowing in a way that captivates and draws Harry in, like a moth to a flame. And now Harry is able to push back the longer, feathery locks of chestnut brown hair seeing as Louis's decided he can't be bothered to get a haircut (Harry is more than happy with this. It gives him something to hold onto while Louis rams into him and makes the younger boy see stars when he hits that perfect spot).

Harry thinks that moments like these, when the smell of sex and sweat is still lingering in the air and the sound of their rugged draws of breath fill the air, are the moments that Harry would more than willingly trade his soul for to the devil in order to keep forever and ever. 

"Hazz, why are you staring at me?" Louis asks, tone whiny as he hides his face from loving green eyes, cheeks reddening.

"You're just so beautiful, Lou," Harry breathes, turning his head so he can kiss the top of the older man's head before nuzzling his face into the soft hair.

Louis laughs, causing hot air to hit Harry's skin, making the nineteen year old shiver. "You're such a crazy sap," he mutters, fingers dancing across the curly-haired boy's chest, tracing lightly over the swallows tattoo. 

"You love me," Harry replies simply, only half-teasing. They've said it a million times, Harry knows, but he can't help but want each 'I love you' to have some sort of meaning, some sort of promise. So yeah; maybe he is a 'crazy sap' as Louis puts it, but he's a crazy sap who's in love so really he can't help it. 

Louis hums, pulling away from Harry to sit up and look down at him, lazy grin plastered on his face. "Maybe," he mused, bending down so his face is centimeters from Harry's face. "If you carry me to the shower." 

And with that, there's a peck to the other's lips and Louis is sitting up straighter now, looking expectingly at his other half. It's a huge problem they face, saying no to each other. Harry can never deny Louis of anything, wanting the boy to have the world and so much more. Louis claims that 'those fucking curls and goddamn dimples' get him every single time. Harry's never counted himself so lucky with his looks before that confession. 

Harry lets out a dramatic sigh that comes hand in hand with a goofy grin, sitting himself up and throwing his gangling long legs over the side of the bed, standing up and stretching a bit, wincing when he notices the pain in his ass. 

Louis barks out a laugh, smirking. "Someone's arse a bit sore?" He coos, wicked glint in his eye as he runs a small hand through his already mussed up hair. 

Harry rolls his eyes, smiling despite Louis' teasing. "Ass," he quips back, holding out his arms for the other boy. 

Louis crawls over, sitting up on his knees and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, nose nuzzling into the other's cheek. Harry immediately moves his arm behind Louis's knees, picking the boy up bridal style. He always finds it amusing that even though Louis is very insistent on being dominant in certain things, he also loves to be coddled in moments like these. It's one of the many things Harry loves, mostly because it shows that Louis isn't afraid to show his softer side to the curly-haired boy, something that can only make a certain set of dimples more obvious at the mere thought. 

Humming, Harry carries the duo to their well-sized bathroom, placing his better half on the sink counter. Turning, he starts up the shower, shutting the door because, according to Louis, "it's like we're in a shit porno if we get the place all steamy; don't you want to be in a shit porno with me, Hazz?" and yeah; Harry will never admit it, but the idea of being in a shit porno with Louis sounds exciting and sexy.

Louis lets out a soft whine, causing Harry to roll his eyes and smile fondly. He makes his way over between two deliciously thick thighs, large hands resting and fingers splaying on top perfectly as he leans into Louis's personal space, nose bumping into nose. 

Louis tries to go cross-eyes in order to look Harry in the eye but quickly gives up, and before he knows it, Harry has a pair of thin, chapped lips on his. Even after the many times the nineteen year old has felt those lips against his, it's still the best kiss he's ever experienced.

Harry knows it'll only take a few short seconds for Louis to get bored of the chaste kisses they're currently sharing, and he mentally pats himself on the back because he's definitely right.

Before long, Harry can feel a tongue prodding against his lips. Feeling a bit like playing hard to get (though they both know Louis will get his way, Louis always gets his way when it comes to Harry and, really, most people), Harry keeps his mouth shut, pausing the movement of his lips. This only extracts a whine from the smaller boy, his prodding becoming more forceful and demanding. Still, Harry refuses to open the temple that is his gorgeous mouth, opting to smirk against Louis' mouth instead. 

Big mistake. 

A few seconds later, Harry feels Louis' teeth sink into his bottom lip, and he lets out a gasp because of course Louis is playing dirty; he's already proven what a dirty boy he is just a mere twenty minutes ago.

Harry groans as Louis snakes his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, tongue exploring territory to a map he knows by heart, still eager to take in everything it has to offer even though he's had Harry countless times before. He always comes back for more. 

Louis massages his tongue against Harry's. Upon deciding that he is indeed ready to get wet, he scoots his bum forward more, wrapping tan legs around Harry's waist and squeezing meaningfully. 

Harry smiles lifting Louis up off the counter without breaking the kiss, an arm going around the back of Louis's upper thighs and the other snakes around Louis's back, holding him close. 

Harry makes his way over to the shower, doing his best to open the door without letting Louis go. In the end, he has to hope Louis's clutching on tightly enough to him as he moves an arm to open the shower. Immediately, the two boys are surrounded by steam, and the way that Louis's rutting against Harry and making small keening noises only ensures that things are only going to get hotter. 

Shutting the door, Harry presses Louis up against the shower wall, earning a loud groan from the beautiful boy clutching onto him for dear life. Finally disconnecting their lips, Harry's traveled down, starting at the corner of Louis's and arriving at the destination of the other boy's neck. Immediately, Harry takes to marking him, intending to make sure everyone knows who Louis really belongs to. 

Louis moans, tilting his head back to give Harry more access to his gorgeous neck. "Fuck, Hazz," he breathes raggedly, eyes fluttering shut. 

Harry just nips and sucks at more areas of exposed, non-tattooed skin, groaning at the taste of Louis's skin. 

Their hair is getting soaked so that it sticks to their foreheads and gets in their eyes. Groaning in annoyance, Louis moves his floppy fringe from his eyes before pushing away once-curly but now damp and lip strands of hair from his younger boyfriend's gorgeous green eyes.

Harry looks up in a way that's almost too innocent for the situation from where he's been laying claim to Louis's body, biting his lip suggestively.

Standing up straight, Harry presses close so he and Louis's chests are pressed flush together, hard and aching members rubbing up against one another. Both boys moan at the friction, the smaller one tossing his head back and parting his lips, water spray hitting against his beautiful skin. 

Harry watches, enchanted, for a moment as water droplets make their way from different directions down Louis's body. Some move gracefully down Louis's face, dripping off his nose, down his cheeks and continuing on down his neck, or reaching pink lips and sliding off biteable bottom lips. Other drops slide down Louis's neck and down to where toned chests press against each other. Harry sort of wishes he could be a drop of water right now. 

Snapping himself out of his daze, Harry seems to suddenly remember what he's doing. Reaching a large hand between their bodies, the youngest member of One Direction grips their lengths in one hand, squeezing gently and pulling a filthily pornographic moan from his partner. Smirking, he slowly begins moving his hands up and down, squeezing at their bases. Those beautifully precious drops of water act as lube, making the friction more bearable and a whole lot more pleasurable. 

Harry loves this. The feel of both their cocks in one hand, warm and full against one another. Everything about it feels right, down to every single little detail. He and Louis fit perfectly together in every single way; right down to their members. It's sort of magical in a way. Harry knows he's found his soulmate and he can't ever express how grateful he is when he knows some people have a whole hell of a lot more trouble 'the one'. 

Noises are now coming from two mouths as Harry works his hand, occasionally twisting and doing little things with his hands that he knows will drive Louis absolutely crazy. Pumping more quickly, Harry watches with concentrated green eyes as Louis whine, squirming a little until he's whining out something about coming soon and no; that won't do. 

Harry pauses his hand movements, prompting blue eyes to fly open and Louis's head to snap back up, eyes questioning and accusing. 

"I want your dick in my mouth when you come, Lou," Harry states as explanation simply, dropping to his knees and places his hands on those delicious thighs with prior knowledge that Louis will never refuse a blowjob; no matter where they are or how much he was enjoying another sexual activity. Blowjobs are Louis's favorite; only fucking Harry can beat them. 

The water continues to pour down, and Harry knows it'll be hard to look up at Louis while he works his mouth over his boyfriend's beautiful length, but knowing how much noises and pleasure Louis will get from this spurs Harry to start the process of getting Louis to come undone with a kitten lick that's far more innocent than it really should be. Quickly, he moves on to licking the underside of the shaft, looking down in order to keep the water from directly hitting his eyes. 

"Harry," Louis moans out, hand going to grip a handful of curls as the older man watches the curly-haired boy do his work. 

Harry doesn't waste anymore time from here out. Opening his mouth, Harry wraps his plump red lips around Louis's pulsing dick, sliding down the length until he feels the tip hit the back of his throat. Moaning, Harry moves up a little, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking a little. 

Louis whimpers, gripping Harry's hair a bit more roughly. Not that Harry has any complaints or anything. It's sexy when Louis's rough. 

Bobbing his head up and down, Harry keeps working his gorgeous mouth, swallowing when he goes especially deep. He can tell he's driving Louis mad from the way the boy's thighs are quivering and getting all tense. It only prompts Harry to properly deep throat the boy, earning a loud yelp. 

"Fuck, Hazz, I-I'm not gonna last," Louis whines out, panting. 

Harry says nothing in reply, instead swallowing and moving a hand to squeeze at Louis's balls, fondling them with his hand in a way that derives pleasure without being too much and causing Louis pain.

Louis lets out and appreciative noise before, with one last, moan that sends vibrations coursing through his cock from Harry, Louis comes down the other boy's throat, screaming out Harry's name. Harry, being the good boy he is, swallows Louis's load greedily, sucking the boy dry before pulling his mouth off with a popping noise. 

Louis looks down to see Harry looking up at him with a dazed expression, obscenely red lips parted partially and eyes half-closed. He groans, lifting Harry up onto his feet, kissing him hungrily before wrapping a dainty hand around the boy's massive cock. Moving his hand up and down quickly, Louis jacks Harry off until the boy's shooting white spurts of seamen between them and seeing stars, head lolling forward and lips mouthing hotly against the skin on Louis's shoulder. 

The two take a moment to catch their breath before Louis tips Harry's head up with his finger, water running down their bodies as their eyes meet. 

Slowly, Louis bridges the gap between their lips, gently and sweetly kissing the boy, conveying a million 'I loves you's and 'don't ever leave me's into one simple kiss. 

And Harry kisses back, answering Louis with a set of 'I love you, too's and 'I'm forever yours's. 

And really, that's the only thing they'll ever need in order to stay with each other for forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is absolutely awful, but I'm too lazy to not write fics on my phone. I'm unable to come up with clever titles so sorry about that. 
> 
> Also, I know I should be working on my other fic but I'm stuck and I wanted to write smut oops?
> 
> Opinions and feedback welcome. Kudos make my day<33


End file.
